The present invention relates to PC Cards, and more particularly to a modular PC Card which includes one or more slots for receiving add-in PC Card modules, thus enabling a single PC Card to provide modular and user selectable functionality.
PC Cards were introduced in 1989 under the name xe2x80x9cPCMCIA cardsxe2x80x9d according to a standard developed by the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA). The original PCMCIA card specification was intended to define a standard for credit card sized memory cards. In 1995 the PCMCIA committee renamed the cards to xe2x80x9cPC Cards.xe2x80x9d
The PCMCIA standard requires that all PC Cards have the same length and width, this being 85.6 mm by 54 mm, and that each card connect in a PC Card adapter slot using a standard 68 pin connector. The PCMCIA standard currently defines three types of PC Cards. Type I cards are limited to a thickness of 3.3 mm and are used principally as memory cards, including RAM cards, ROM cards and DRAM cards. Type II PC Cards can be up to 5.5 mm thick and are large enough to include I/O port connections, and thus most LAN (local area network) adapters and modems are type II PC Cards. Type III cards can be up to 10.5 mm thick and are typically used for products that require moving parts such as hard disks. PCMCIA PC Card slots are backwards compatible with regard to size, i.e., a type III slot also accepts type I and type II cards, but a type I slot will only receive type I cards.
The physical and electrical standards for PC Cards have evolved over time. The original PCMCIA 1.0 standard defined only type I Cards and did not define an I/O feature or software drivers. The PCMCIA 2.0 standard introduced I/O-specific cards, but did not define software driver specifications. Rather, software driver specifications were left to card manufacturers. The PCMCIA 2.1 standard introduced the use of software drivers called Card Services and Socket Services. These software driver standards helped solve many compatibility problems users experienced between different cards and slots. The PCMCIA 2.1 standard also introduced plug-and-play features such as the ability to hot swap cards without rebooting the PC.
The most recent PCMCIA PC Card standard is referred to by the PCMCIA Committee simply as the xe2x80x9cPC Card standardxe2x80x9d and does not include a version number. This standard includes new specifications for 32 bit bus mastering adapters, on board direct memory access (DMA), multi-function adapters, and reduced power requirements of 3.3 volts. Perhaps the most important new development in the PC Card standard is the support for multi-function adapters, wherein each PC Card can support two or more different functions. For example, Applicant is aware of currently available PC Cards which include, for example, Ethernet (LAN) and modem capabilities, embedded on a single PC Card.
The principal benefit of the PC Card standard has generally been portability. The PC Card standard was originally launched to specify credit card sized memory additions for notebook PCs. The PC Card standard has since become a delivery vehicle for many different types of PC peripherals, including modems, LAN adapters, sound cards, and hard disks. However, most current portable computers include one and at most two PC Card slots for receiving PC Cards. In addition, personal digital assistants (PDAs) generally only have sufficient size to support one PC Card slot. Therefore, it is highly desirable to provide multiple functionality in a single PC Card to allow greater functionality in portable systems and PDAs.
As noted above, the current PC Card standard supports multi-function PC Cards. Current PC Cards which include multiple functionality embed the multiple functionality in the card. However, it would be greatly desirable to provide a modular and user configurable PC Card wherein the user could insert one or more removable modules in the PC Card to select the desired functionality of the PC Card. Therefore, a new modular and user configurable PC Card is desired which allows the user to removably insert modules into the PC Card to select desired functionality of the PC Card.
The present invention comprises a modular and user configurable PC Card which removably receives one or more add-in modules that provide selected functionality. The user can thus insert and remove selected modules to/from the PC Card to configure the PC Card to the desired functionality. The PC Card preferably complies with JEDEC (Joint Electronic Device Engineering Council) standards and/or PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) standards. Alternate embodiments comply with JEIDA (Japanese Electronics Development Association) standards, among others.
In the preferred embodiment, the PC Card comprises a frame including a cover plate. A connector, preferably a PCMCIA 68 pin connector, is comprised on a side or end of the frame and is adapted for mating to a corresponding socket. An internal module connector is comprised in the frame having connectors on either side. The PC Card frame preferably includes one or more slots or receptacles for receiving PC Card modules. PC Card slot openings are preferably on the narrow back end of the PC Card opposite the connector, or alternatively are located on the sides of the PC Card. In an alternate embodiment, the PC Card includes a hinged cover plate or lid, and the lid is opened to removably insert one or more modules in slots or receptacles within the PC Card. The PC Card modules are removably inserted into respective slots or receptacles and connect to the module connector contacts on the module connector within the PC Card. In one embodiment, the PC Card includes a rotating cam which is turned to help connect the module connector contacts on the module connector within the PC Card to the contacts on the removable PC Card module.
The PC Card modules are preferably multichip modules having an innovative design that supports a large number of semiconductor devices in a compact area. The PC Card modules may provide any of various types of functions including that of a modem, local area network (LAN) adapter, global positioning system (GPS) receiver, DRAM or SRAM memory module, flash memory module, MPEG decoders, etc.
Therefore, the modular PC Card of the present invention allows the user to removably insert one or more modules in a JEDEC or PCMCIA standard PC Card to select desired functionality. This provides increased options to the user over current prior art multi-function PC Cards.